Propulsion of ordinary manual wheelchairs is provided by the occupant by means of grip rings secured to the rim of each main wheel. By grasping the grip rings and forcing their rotation the main wheels rotate, propelling the wheelchair. Differential application of force is applied to change the lateral direction of the wheelchair. To grasp the grip ring requires that the forearm be twisted and that the force be applied to the grip by a small portion of the palm between the thumb and the fingers both requirements can be fatiguing, particularly over extended distances inasmuch as appreciable force must be applied to a small gripping area.